


Conjuring Raven (My Life As a Teenage Necromancer)

by KJ_Whatsername



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, Gen, Isekai, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Whatsername/pseuds/KJ_Whatsername
Summary: A 15 year old girl from the year 2007 wakes up in a strange new world plagued by war, politics, and an impending dragon apocalypse. But hey, there’s a magic school so it can’t be that bad, right? Well, too bad it’s not Hogwarts, and the local populace are convinced that she’s a necromancer.Jessica “Raven” Bryar is just a high school freshman struggling with the average problems that come with being teenage girl, the last person one would expect to survive in the harsh world of Tamriel. Following a motor accident that meant her certain death, Raven is granted second chance to live another life. Now, she has to navigate the mysteries of a strange new world fraught with danger on top of navigating the mysteries of her coming of age.(Not a self-insert, but a complete and serious rewrite of my parody fic Bring Me to Life, based on the infamous My Immortal by Tara Gilesbie. This time, featuring fleshed out characters, a more sensible and lore-based plot, and proper grammar and punctuation. The main character is no longer an expy of Ebony D’arkness Dementia Raven Way, but has her own personality. It’s far from perfect, but I actually tried this time.)
Relationships: Onmund (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Conjuring Raven (My Life As a Teenage Necromancer)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Me To Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683685) by [xXxKilljoyxXx (KJ_Whatsername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_Whatsername/pseuds/xXxKilljoyxXx). 



My family believed that death came to a person in the form of their fondest memory, but death came to me in a wild fever dream merely a couple weeks before my sixteenth birthday.

The night before my Great-Aunt Susan died, her late beloved, my Great-Uncle Henry, came to her in a dream. She had dreamt of him waiting for her at the altar of the same little chapel in California where they got married sixty years ago. He had taken her in his arms and carried her into a blinding light. Nana told me that his soul had carried her to Heaven the last time she went back to sleep. It was cheesy, but I had to admit it was sweet. Since then, I’ve always wondered which of my happiest memories would usher me into the next life.

Sometimes I’ve wondered if death would come with me as The Black Parade. It was the first live concert I’ve seen with my best friend Tara, and admittedly, one of the best moments of my teenage life. Like in the music video, I imagined that a brass band of skeletal beings would carry me on a float of white roses, marching in a procession with my dear departed.

Other times I’ve wondered if it would come in the form of Cinderella holding out her dainty hand and beckoning me to follow her into the great beyond. It would make sense, given how my last trip to Disney World had been the last time my family went out together as a whole. But I guess I was nothing like Great-Aunt Susan. Death didn’t come to me in the form of a cherished memory, but rather, in the form of what seemed to be a wild fever dream.

How was I sure that I was dead?

The last thing I could recall was the door to the passenger seat contorting and ramming deep into the right side of my ribcage, crushing my bones against my insides as the airbag blew up against my face. I could faintly remember the feeling of being suffocated and the taste of the blood welling up from my throat.

To be honest, I wasn’t entirely sure about whether or not I’ve died. I could just be in a deep coma, for all I know. And everything that’s as happening right now could all just be one vivid hallucination.

Why would I call it a wild fever dream?

Well, it obviously wasn’t a cherished memory. I never recalled a fond moment in my life where I was lying frozen in the middle of what seemed like a dank and dingy cavern, half-blind and barely breathing. Hazy stalactites loomed over my head as they steadily dripped frigid water against my exposed skin. Its torturous sound shot a painful migraine behind my eyes with every little drop. The rest of my body that wasn’t in an agonizing ache just felt numb, and my limbs were too heavy to move.

Soon, I began to hear voices in my head, but their sounds just distorted into a high pitched ring in my ears. Then, it became a static buzz. I saw blurry figures looming over me from up close. As one of them approached, I felt a pair of cold hands lightly graze my skin before my whole body was enveloped in a comforting warmth. In the haze of my vision, I saw a golden light faintly pulsating to the sound of an ethereal hum. It was almost like a lullaby.

I must have dozed off and had some kind of inception, a dream within a dream. Though I was still groggy the next time I opened my eyes, they were met with the curious face of a fawn colored cat with long, dark whiskers and luminous blue eyes. I could have sworn that the cat spoke to me, but I couldn’t remember what it said. During the brief moment when I seemed awake, I felt a pair of hands tugging from under my arms and from around my ankles before seemingly passing out again.

The next thing I dreamt of were the rickety sounds of wooden wheels and the clattering of hooves. Though I couldn’t see well, could recall the the indistinct chatter of soft, raspy voices that almost sounded like purring. The cat from my last dream came to mind. I could also make out a couple of different voices bickering with each other. They sounded like a pair of young men, but I couldn’t understand, nor remember, what they were saying at all.

If the whole thing had been a vivid coma hallucination, I expected to wake up in a sterile room with plastic tubes and wires sprouting from all over my body and strapped to monitors and machines that did God knows what. I expected to see my mom and Tara waiting with flowers at my bedside, anxious to see me awake. But once my eyes adjusted to the warm sunlight flooding my vision, what I saw looked nothing like a typical hospital room.


End file.
